


Scenes

by coffee_o



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, YouRiko Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Written for YouRiko Week (from 19 to 25 Dec):Day 1 - Flowers [The Language of Flowers]Day 2 - Hands [Take My Hand]Day 3 & 4 - Connection + Long Distance [Seabound]Day 5 - Megane/Glasses + Dates [Glasses]Day 6 & 7 - Wish + Christmas [Keeping Warm]To You, Riko is the flame of her heart.To Riko, You’s presence is like a gentle warmth in the spring breeze.





	1. The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent tooth rotting fluff. they’re slightly older here, probably around college age. also written for youriko week!! day 1 prompt: flowers.

When Riko wakes up, the first thing she notices is the lack of warmth next to her. Slowly, she pushes the covers off herself, taking her time to orient herself to her surroundings. The morning sunlight glares through her curtains and she brings a hand up in front of her eyes to block out the sudden assault to her eyes; she then shivers slightly when the cool breeze flutters through her window. They must have forgotten to completely close the windows last night.

 

The alarm clock by the bedside table tells her that it’s nearly 9 am, and Riko rubs the sleep off her eyes, yawning.

 

The last thing she remembers is wrapping her arms around You yesterday night before she fell asleep, cuddling her girlfriend. She had been dead tired when she reached home from her night seminar and when she got to bed, the feeling of being next to You had been enough to ease some of the tension in her and it didn’t take her much to fall asleep.

 

Riko vaguely recalls that You has a shift at the cafe in the morning, which would explain the other girl’s absence. It's a Saturday today, which means that she can allow herself some time to relax at home before diving back to her projects and assignments.

 

As Riko stretches her arms, she finally notices a piece of note next to her alarm clock.

 

She recognizes You’s handwriting and smiles to herself at the pastel pink background of the note - the color a reminiscent of their days as school idols.

 

_“Riko-chan, you’re the flame in my heart."_

 

Beneath the handwritten words, there is a small and simple and cute illustration of You herself grinning, with little hearts drawn around it.

 

If Riko isn’t fully awake then, she’s definitely fully awake now as her cheeks start to burn.

 

She picks the note up and realizes that there’s a small flower placed next to it.

 

A red camellia.

 

Riko’s face continues to burn hotly, the meaning of the flower not lost on her.  

 

* * *

 

Unsure of what to think about the note and flower, Riko heads off to the bathroom, hoping that the cool water would calm the warmness of her cheeks. To her surprise, she sees another note by the sink, similarly inked as the previous note.

 

_“Thank you for always being there for me.”_

 

The same mini illustration stares back at her, and next to the note is a piece of iris.

 

Riko’s fingers ghost over a petal as a fond smile crosses her features. She should be the one to thank You instead - it was You’s endless support and boundless love that got her to where she is today.

 

Along with Chika, You was one of the few people to reach out to her when she first transferred to Uranohoshi.

 

You, who is always dashing full speed ahead, always there to pull her up on her feet no matter what happens. The girl whose radiant smile never fails to lift her spirits and whose kindness wraps her around like a gentle warmth in the spring breeze, and who is more sensitive than she looks, yet still tries her best to not worry anyone.

 

The girl who has slowly captured her heart in ways that makes her feel glad that she’s alive, at _this_ moment.

 

And also causing her heart to flutter lightly with the sudden heartfelt words through her notes and flowers.

 

* * *

 

Riko finds yet another note stuck onto their coffee machine and this time, she isn’t able to resist the wide smile on her face, chuckling lightly at the familiar scrawls on a similar heart-decorated piece of paper.

 

_“A beautiful flower for a beautiful person like you.”_

 

It’s a lily this time and the irony of her corresponding nickname that a certain someone calls her by doesn’t escape her.

 

She briefly entertains the idea that You might have solicited Yoshiko’s help in this but Yoshiko doesn’t seem like the type of person who would suggest writing cheesy notes and giving flowers. It’s a thoughtful gesture from You, even though she has no idea what special occasion it is to warrant such an unexpected show of affection from her girlfriend.

 

Riko sets the note and flower aside, together with the other two that she had found as she tends to the coffee machine, letting the sounds of coffee beans grinding fade into the background as she wonders where she’ll find the next note, if any.

 

* * *

 

When Riko finds the fourth note on the dining table, she realizes that You must have planned this by putting the notes in accordance with her Saturday routine. It’s well planned, to say the least, and Riko wonders if this was the reason why You had talked to her about the meaning of flowers the other day.

 

There’s a growing sense of excitement as anticipation bubbles in her while her eyes trace over the note.

 

Her world almost come to a halt as the words before her hit her harder than she expects, causing her breath to hitch slightly.

 

_“The season that brought us together - the season where our story continues, and my favorite season because of how much it reminds me of you. A season of love.”_

 

_Spring._

 

When Riko sees a piece of cherry blossom flower sitting next to the note, a surge of affection and love wells within her; her throat feels too tight and her lips quiver as the next few words escape from her lips in a quiet murmur.  

 

“You-chan you idiot…”

 

Riko holds the flower - the flower of spring, the flower that contains her namesake and fond memories of the past close towards her. She's beginning to choke up, yet she feels a dumb grin slipping off her lips.  

 

_You’re important to me too._

 

* * *

 

At the study room, as she’d expected, Riko spots a note by the desk, and when she sees a rose lying on top of the note, heat immediately creeps up her neck.

 

_“I love you, Sakurauchi Riko.”_

 

And then a soft pressure leans against her back, and Riko knows that it must be You when she feels You’s arms circle around her waist. Immediately, Riko relaxes against the warmth, You’s arms secured around her. She feels a familiar warm buzz in her chest - a sensation that rarely fades away each time You hugs her and Riko relishes in it, feeling a smile curling up her lips.

 

“You-chan?” Riko questions, her voice soft, almost light and ethereal and it sends a slight skip in You’s heart. You leans forward and rests her head on Riko’s shoulder and closes her eyes, letting Riko’s scent wash over her.

 

“I love you, Riko-chan,” You whispers into Riko’s ear, echoing the words on the note. She giggles when she sees the tips of Riko’s ear turn red as the other girl sputters, flustered.

 

“I love you too,” Riko manages to say, the red hue on her cheeks continue to deepen. Despite having been together for almost two years, You’s occasional straightforward display of affection still gets her sometimes.  

 

You laughs lightly, knowing the effect she has on Riko.

 

“What’s up with all the cheesy notes and flowers?” Riko asks, after recollecting herself.

 

“Nothing.” You is quick to answer and Riko is able to hear the grin in her voice. “Just wanted to show Riko-chan how much I love her.”

 

“Y-You-chan-” Riko sputters again but before she’s able to get another word out, You releases her and turns her around, resting her hands on Riko’s waist before sealing her lips with a light kiss.

 

“There’s no reason for me to want to shower my girlfriend with love.” You declares once she pulls away, and Riko doesn’t think that her own face could get any redder.

 

The slight tinge of red on You’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by Riko either and before she’s able to stop herself, she leans forward on impulse and pulls her girlfriend into a deep kiss.

 

Heart beating too loudly in her chest, Riko finally murmurs back, letting her own voice drop an octave.

 

“There’s also no reason for me to return my girlfriend’s affection.”


	2. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thinks that Riko’s hands are beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youriko week day 2 prompt: hands

“You have beautiful hands, Riko-chan,” You comments off-handedly one day as she leans against Riko’s side, a hand already reaching out to seek out Riko’s. Riko chuckles, shuffling and setting her score sheets aside on her bed before she turns her attention to You, a soft smile playing by her lips.

 

“Why, thank you,” Riko returns as You starts to rub small circles against the back of the pianist’s hand. Riko indulges in the feeling, letting the warmth of the girl next to her envelop her.

 

Several quiet and comfortable silence later, You shifts, and Riko’s bed creaks slightly.

 

“You-chan, what are you doing?” Riko giggles, her eyes lighting up in amusement as she feels You’s lips brush against the back of her hand, her breath tickling against Riko's skin.

 

“Showering you with affection,” You offers a grin before she peppers more kisses on the other girl’s hand. “And admiring the beautiful lady before me.” The way You gently caresses Riko’s cheek with a thumb, almost as if she’s handling a precious piece of artwork, marking it gently and eyes full of adoration causes Riko’s heart to race.

 

“You-chan-” Riko’s breath hitches as You decides to move further up, claiming Riko’s lips, before she continues to place a feather-light kiss against her nose, leaving more trails and flutters of kisses until she reaches Riko’s cheek.

 

When You finally pulls away, an ear-splitting grin spreads across her lips.

 

“Riko-chan’s hands are really beautiful though.” You says, and this time, Riko feels herself flushing warmly.

 

“And You-chan is adorable too,” Riko returns the compliment almost bashfully. When she sees the sudden redness on You’s cheeks, Riko is unable to contain the growing smile that threatens to form on her lips.

 

As much as You likes to unexpectedly flatter Riko with various forms of affection, the ashen-haired girl does get easily embarrassed when the tables are turned against her.

 

The slight flutter in her heart continues to patter and Riko ignores the growing heat in her as a newfound courage wells within her.

 

“Say, You-chan.” Riko starts before she can change her mind, “Do you mind playing along with me for a while? I’m in the midst of composing Aqours’ latest song and I’m lacking in some inspiration.”

 

You lights up at that, nodding with a bright smile. “Of course!”

 

Riko turns to her phone and quickly scrolls through her playlist for the music she’s looking for, and with a shaky finger, she hits ‘play’.

 

A familiar soundtrack floats in the room, and it only takes You a split second to recognize it as a song that Riko had helped composed for the third years.  _ G Senjou no Cinderella. _

 

Riko steels herself and breathes out, hoping to calm her own nerves.

 

You gives her a questioning look but Riko only shakes her head and with a what she hopes is a playful smile, she extends her left hand, palm up, “May I have the honor of this dance?”

 

The instant blush on You’s face would’ve been amusing if not for the fact that Riko’s own heart is almost bursting out of her chest.  

 

You nods, and places her hand on Riko’s own offered hand. Riko lets out a breath she doesn't realize she’s holding and smiling, the pianist pulls the other girl off the bed gently and easily twirls the shorter girl towards her.

 

It occurs to her that she’s taking on the role of a prince - a role that she has always thought would be more fitting for You. You with her usual prince-like charm and cheerfulness, swooping in to save the princess. But the reality is a little different, Riko thinks. The You before her, the bashful girl who’s adorably red in her ears stirs a strange sense of protectiveness in Riko, almost as if  _ she is _ the prince and You’s the princess.  

 

There’s a slight sense of déjà vu - perhaps from the time where she performed similar roles during one of their lives as Kanan’s partner and Riko easily slips into her role. 

 

The original purpose of asking You to a spontaneous dance slips from Riko’s mind and all she sees is the sea of blue staring into her, and it renders her throat dry all of the sudden.

 

It doesn’t take much for Riko to be sucked into the depths of You’s eyes - and each time she stares at You for too long,  _ thinking _ about You, she finds herself falling in love all over again, completely captivated.

 

You, with her gentle compassion, easy-going nature yet so full of passion, and her dazzling smile that often leaves her breathless and at loss for words - just her smile alone often sets her heart ablaze.

 

“Riko-chan?” You’s hesitant voice snaps Riko out of her thoughts and Riko almost flinches, face burning at being caught staring at You.

 

“You have no idea how much you make me feel,” Riko blurts out. Mortification and utter embarrassment immediately start to overwhelm her when she realizes almost a second later what she had just said.

 

You isn’t faring any better and Riko thinks that her face would combust with how red it is.

 

“You’re unfair, Riko-chan,” You’s voice cracks slightly as she looks away - anywhere that isn’t at Riko, unable to meet her eyes.

 

The sight of You being embarrassed, being utterly cute causes Riko’s heart to take another large leap.

 

“We’re a mess aren’t we?” Riko finally manages. Neither of them realizes that the music had stopped playing, too focused on the warmth and feel of the other before them. Thoughts of the lyrics and scores forgotten, Riko regards You fondly and her eyes soften considerably.

 

“You’re a pretty mess,” You instantly says, and it only takes a few more seconds of them staring at each before they finally burst into giggles.

 

Riko takes in the light and melodious laugh, feeling a stir in her chest. Gently, the pianist lifts You’s hand once more and presses a soft kiss on the back of You’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the g senjou no cinderella references are from their 2nd/HPT live where the first and second years are the third years’ “partners” and the last line was also shout out to that One part of the performance where they did smth like that :3


	3. Seabound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon AU in which You’s a traveler from the Kanto region and Riko owns a flower cafe in Mauville City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and 4 of YouRiko Week - Connection + Long distance

The first time they met, You was barely conscious.

 

Riko was out on her way to the Poke Mart when her Lillipup had suddenly barked, pawing insistently against her ankle.

 

Lillipup always had great instincts and sensing that something was amiss, Riko had followed Lillipup toward Seaside Cycling Road, and it was under the bridge, hidden from plain view, that she found an alarmed Ludicolo pacing about in distress, an unconscious girl in his arms. A quick glance at the wet backpack and how drenched the girl was triggered alarm bells in Riko's head. 

 

It only took a split second for her instincts from her days as a nurse to kick in and calling out her Roselia, she got to work to make sure both Ludicolo and the girl were alright.

 

Ludicolo, cautious at first, soon relented and allowed Riko to handle You, while he hovered around them, worried.

 

Riko later learned that the girl’s name was Watanabe You, a traveler from the Kanto region.

 

* * *

 

It took two full days for You to finally wake up, and Riko breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Over the two days, You’s Ludicolo and Azumarill had come out of their pokeballs, faithfully watching over their trainer. While she had been nursing the unconscious You, Ludicolo had taken to bringing over herbs and berries that Riko needed, while Azumarill stayed back to watch over You, along with Riko’s Lillipup.

 

As You sat up groaning and disoriented, Riko couldn’t help the smile on her face when she saw the look of joy and excitement in Ludicolo and Azumarill’s eyes as they lunged onto You with a cry.

 

Her heart warming at the sight, Riko chuckled, the light sound catching You’s attention as she turned her gaze toward Riko.

 

“Were you the who saved me?” You asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She pressed a palm against her throbbing forehead while she glanced around the room.

 

Riko shook her head. “I found you but Ludicolo was the one who saved you.”

 

“I see… Thank you,” You offered an appreciative smile and leaning over to her pokemon, she patted their heads, a fond expression spreading across her features. “Thank you, Ludicolo, Azumarill.” You’s voice was soft and kind, and with how the two pokemon rubbed their cheeks against their trainers’ Riko couldn’t help yet another smile.  

 

“How long have I been out? Um...” You trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Riko. Sakurauchi Riko.” Riko supplied and her voice turned gentle. “You’ve been out for two days.”

 

“Thank you… Riko.” You hesitated for a second before she gave a friendly smile.

 

“I’m You, Watanabe You.”

 

* * *

 

“You own a flower cafe?” You’s curious voice echoed across the kitchen.

 

“Yup, it’s a cafe with all sorts and varieties of flowers imported from all of Hoenn and even other faraway regions,” Riko explained while the blender continued to whirl, crushing and mixing the berries. She leaned slightly into the kitchen counter. “The atmosphere is mostly peaceful and relaxed. Customers can enjoy the mini garden of flowers around while watching pokemon performances. Roselia's dance performance is pretty popular there.”

 

“That sounds interesting! I’ve never been to one before,” You sighed wistfully, toying with the screwdriver in her hand, her broken PokeNav in front of her.

 

“If you like, you could visit it someday.” Riko offered casually.  _If You was still around_. This was the part that was left unsaid but neither broached the subject.

 

You made a sound of agreement, still tinkering with her PokeNav.

 

“So what makes you come out all the way to Hoenn?” Riko asked. She had learned that You was from Kanto and had been crossing the seas with her Lapras. She hadn’t asked the circumstances that led her to the predicament Riko found her in and You hadn’t offered the information either.

 

There was a short silence before You finally spoke. “I was searching for my missing father. He was… last seen in the sea near Ever Grande City.”

 

Riko glanced over to You, and noted the clouded look in her eyes.

 

Riko wisely chose not to pursue and probe further, contented with leaving it as it was. There were things best left unsaid, things that You’s obviously not ready to say, especially to someone she only met for a few days.

 

But that didn’t mean that Riko didn’t want to cheer You up.

 

“Say, You. Do you know what a trick house is?”

 

* * *

 

“ _SHINY~”_

 

Riko sighed before she opened her door.

 

“Good morning, Mari.” Riko wasn’t really up for whatever nonsense or eccentricities that Mari had planned for that day. The gym leader of Mauville City tended to show up without any prior notice and it was a wonder how she knew when Riko was at home or not, or if she was in her flower cafe in the city. Her place was but a small, plain and somewhat dingy house located at Route 117, west of Mauville City and it still puzzled her sometimes why Mari even wanted to be here.

 

Mari was a great mystery - she had come to Mauville City a year back and suddenly announced that she would redevelop Mauville City, in line with the current slogan of the city - “ _The bright and shiny city of fun!_ ” by revamping and introducing new ideas and technology. This led to the birth of Mauville Hills, where the entire city was a high-rise apartment complex. 

 

She had also become the new gym leader, much to everyone’s surprise. There were several speculations as to who Mari really was but it was neither confirmed nor denied by Mari herself.

 

“So that’s the rumored cute girl.” The mischievous glint in the blonde’s eyes did not go unnoticed by Riko and she almost pushed the gym leader out of her house.

 

Almost.

 

Mari was still her friend after all. And she was also the one who had a part in helping her set up a flower cafe in the city. Despite how Mari seemed, she had a surprisingly serious side that she rarely showed anyone, preferring to be all smiles and jokes in front of others.

 

“Um…” You, who had been observing Riko and Mari, called out.

 

Mari slipped into the house, and with a charm that would put most Pokemon Contests’ contestants to shame, she slid up to You, who was sitting on the sofa. “What brings a cute girl like you to Mauville City?”

 

“Mari!” Riko hissed. “You just recovered! Give her some space.”

 

“Ah, a protective one aren’t you?” Mari smiled when You’s Azumarill placed herself in front of You.

 

“I’m sorry, Azumarill can be a little protective around strangers.” You apologized but Mari waved it off easily with a smile.

 

“Say, You.” The smile on Mari’s face widened into a grin. “Why don’t you drop by the gym sometime and battle me?

 

“Eh?”

 

“ _Mari_.” 

 

“It’s joke~”

 

Riko let out a breath and sighed. You could only look on awkwardly, swinging her legs back and forth. She had heard from Riko that Mari used mostly electric-type pokemon - a massive huge disadvantage to a trainer like her who specializes in water-types. Though she supposed it wouldn't hurt to  _try_. Maybe one day. 

 

“Well, I just wanted to see how the girl that has been keeping Riko busy looked like.” Mari turned around. “And it makes sense now. With such a cute guest in her house, it can’t be helped, right, Riko?”

 

“T-That’s not-” Riko sputtered, face slightly red. Riko’s reaction caused You to flush too, but the latter didn’t say anything, still overwhelmed and trying to process Mari’s sudden appearance.

 

Mari only laughed heartily before she headed back to where she came from.

 

“You’re leaving already?’” Riko asked, surprised.

 

Mari smiled ruefully. “There’s a board meeting soon. I just wanted to drop by to see how the both of you are coping.”

 

“Mari…”

 

“Ciao~” In a snap second, Mari’s back to her usual self and before Riko’s able to say anything, the door slammed shut.

 

“So… uh, that was a thing?” You winced at how her voice had cracked slightly. She also noted the worried expression on Riko’s face before the other girl smiled, as if deep in thought.

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

* * *

 

A week later, You was gone.

 

It didn’t come off as a surprise to Riko, and really, she should have expected it. You was here searching for father after all. Once she’s all healed up, it made sense that she would leave again. Besides, hearing all the stories that You had told her, she knew that the girl wouldn’t -  _couldn’t_  be away from the sea for too long. There was a bubble of energy in You, a burning passion and need to be out at sea - and Riko  _understood_ that.

 

She knew all of that but-

 

-she hadn’t expected that the absence of a certain bright ashen-haired girl would leave a gaping hole in her heart.

 

* * *

 

She saw You sitting on her couch three months later when she returned from work.

 

Riko blinked, unable to believe her eyes.

 

You was back.

 

There were so many things running through her mind at that moment, questions that she wanted to ask, but she could only stare dumbly at the girl who suddenly left without warning three months ago - the girl who stirred up all sorts of emotions within her.

 

“Um, hi?” You waved, plastering on a slight smile. The familiar sight of Ludicolo and Azumarill next to her snapped Riko out of her disbelief.

 

“Wh-What… how…?”

 

“I guess I do owe you some explanation.” You said sheepishly. Upon closer look, Riko noticed that the other girl had grown slightly taller and tanner, her arm muscles also more toned. But staring at the girl before her,  _seeing_  the usual twinkle in her eyes, and the way You scratched her cheek awkwardly, Riko realized that You was still  _You_. She’s still the same person inside.

 

Beside You, Ludicolo nudged her trainer before giving her a low grunt. You gave a quiet mumble. “I  _know_.” If Riko didn’t know Ludicolo any better, she wouldn't have thought that he was clicking his tongue in an annoyed manner.

 

“Is everything alright?” Riko asked, worried.

 

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine!” You said hastily. Riko swore she saw Ludicolo roll his eyes, while Azumarill paid them no heed as she trotted over to Riko’s side happily.

 

Gaze softening, Riko gave the aqua rabbit pokemon a head pat, causing Azumarill to let out a noise of contentment. "Good to see you again too, Azumarill." 

 

You cleared her throat, and Riko refocused her attention on the other girl.

 

“Firstly, I’m sorry for leaving without saying anything.” The apology sounded a tad formal but Riko could tell that You was sincere. “I just thought I couldn’t impose on you any longer - and I kind of found a lead as to where my father could be.”

 

Riko opened her mouth, wanting to ask how the search went but closed it immediately. She didn’t have any right to pry into You’s business and it was best if You was the one who’s telling her.

 

“It was a false lead.” You breathed out, her shoulders sinking in dejection and Riko felt her heart lurched. “I decided to take a break and I thought of you. I figured I should properly apologize to you before I set off again to find a place to stay temporarily.”

 

There was an idea that Riko had been toying with ever since You had crashed into her life. An offer that she hadn’t dared to say before You disappeared. Facing You again, Riko wet her lips as she gathered her courage.

 

“You, how do you feel about staying over at my house?”

 

“Eh?” You’s eyes widened. “But-”

 

“It’d definitely be cheaper than staying elsewhere. Besides, you’re going to go off again right?” Riko had laid out all her cards on the table, and observed You as the latter mulled over the proposal.

 

“I’d feel bad for imposing,” You’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

 

“In that case, you could help out in my cafe,” Riko suggested.

 

“Deal!” You immediately perked up and Riko didn’t think she’d be able to forget the bright smile that You rewarded her with. It’s a smile that could warm the coldest of days, a smile that Riko had admittedly grown fond of.

 

When Riko returned the smile, and there was an unmistakenly quickened beat of her heart.

 

“Welcome back, You.”

 

* * *

 

Riko made You promise that if she was to leave again, she would inform her - or at least leave a note behind. Riko wouldn’t stop You, she could  _never_  stop You from leaving. That was what she swore to herself, until You found her father again.

 

And so, the duo settled into a routine-like life.

 

Sometimes, You left for a few months, and sometimes it was only for a few weeks. But regardless of how long You left, she would always come back with a smile. Occasionally, she’d send letters to let Riko know her whereabouts, and at times she’d even receive a souvenir or two.  

 

When You was around, she helped out at the flower cafe, and it was easy to tell the impact You had on the cafe. Both the customers and their pokemon seemed to enjoy the fact that You was around, and sometimes, You would start telling tales of her adventures at the sea, and about her hometown in Kanto. Her presence lit up her life, and even Mari couldn’t resist dropping by whenever You’s around. Her Kantonian dishes were also a great hit and it spiced up the menu, adding a new flavor to the food in the cafe. 

 

The energy that You had, the way she could easily get along with the people around her, always so kind and ready to help - it was hard not to  _look_ at You sometimes.

 

It was only when You had been away from home for more than six months that Riko finally realized that You had become a constant in her life, an existence that she had come to cherish a lot.

 

“Hey, Lillipup.” Riko found herself turning to her pokemon one evening as she sat outside her house, by the veranda, staring into the dark sky littered with tiny stars.

 

“Do you think You is looking at the same sky as I am now?”

 

Lillipup let out a bark, as if to reassure Riko that You was definitely looking at the sky too. Riko giggled, ruffling the little pokemon’s fur fondly. “Thank you, Lillipup.”

 

* * *

 

Lying on her back with her arms over the back of her head, You stared into the sky, her eyes wandering to the stars that decorated the vast darkness above.

 

Azumarill and Ludicolo sat on either side of her, while Lapras seemed contented to doze off by their tent.

 

The campfire blazed on, its flame crackling in the deep silence of the night by the seaside cave, warming her and her companions in the chilly night.

 

Traveling around Hoenn like this, though fun and exciting at first, had slowly become a dull task. Maybe she got used to seeing Riko somewhat often, or maybe she had tire of the endless yet unfruitful search across Hoenn. At this point, she had no idea what she was doing anymore, and with each night that passed, she got more and more angsty, dwelling on the possibility that any further search would be futile.

 

But thoughts of Riko, thoughts of her temporary  _home_ , the soothing and calming scent of the quaint little house situated between Mauville City and Verdanturf Town anchored her to reality.

 

She hadn’t found her father yet.

 

She couldn’t just give up. She couldn’t allow herself to do that.

 

Her father, a sailor who had always encouraged her to do her best, to never give up until the very end was someone she had admired and respected. She had wanted to be an outstanding sailor like him, exploring the mysteries of the seas throughout the world, to discover and understand pokemon living in the depths of the ocean that she loved so much.

 

She was convinced that her father had to be somewhere in Hoenn. Her father had often boasted about the Hoenn seas in his letters and that was part of the reason why You made up her mind to travel to the region her father had talked about. The connection she felt when she first crossed the Hoenn seas, the sudden burst of warmth and tingle that shook her being as she smelled the sea here for the first time - it was as if the sea was  _calling_  for her.

 

And meeting Riko - the girl who saved her, who asked no questions and willing to take her in, was part of the reason why she grew to like Hoenn, to be able to call the house by Route 117  _home_  too.

 

She had thought that the sea was her everything, the only place where she could feel  _alive_ , but being with Riko, helping out at the cafe made her love the city, the lands and the people in it.

 

It would be a lie to say that she didn’t miss Riko - Riko had become a part of her life, an unforeseen yet pleasant addition that brightened up her days.

 

The fire continued to burn, and You let herself be lulled by the comforting silence, drifting off quietly as she wondered what it would feel like if Riko was with her, right next to her.

 

* * *

 

It's only on the third day when You returned that she finally approached the topic that she had been avoiding since the start.

 

“There might be a new lead as to where my father was last seen.”

 

Riko remained silent, eyes trained at the girl who sat opposite her at the dining table, patiently waiting for You to continue.

 

“Near Ever Grande City, there seems to be an isolated town in the middle of the ocean. It has been said that there are strong currents around that town so it’s easy to drift off course.” You clasped her hands together as she looked up. “Of course, there are many strong trainers along the way to the town so people rarely ever go there.”

 

“You think it’s possible that your father is there,” Riko said quietly, knowing that she had hit the bull’s eye as she noted how You’s hands had twitched slightly. Their pokemon seemed to have sensed the serious and somber atmosphere and had also quietened down, watching their trainers attentively.

 

You nodded gravely. “It won’t be easy but I am going to go.”

 

Riko exhaled. She knew that You already had her eyes set on the lead when she first mentioned it. She wasn’t going to stop her - she  _couldn’t_ , not when You looked so solemn, eyes burning with determination.

 

“That’s why-” You started again, and Riko stilled. “I…” You swallowed, taking in a breath, face tinted a little pink. “I wanted to ask if you would come with me.”

 

The silence was almost palpable as Riko tried to let You’s words sink in.

 

The possibility had never occurred to her - to travel with You, to go on an adventure with You to find her missing father. She glanced over at Lillipup and Roselia, seeking for some form of help, hints or confirmation,  _anything_. It wasn’t a decision she should make alone. She needed to think about her cafe, about how she might be a hindrance to You instead. But when Lillipup barked, eyes shining, and when she saw Roselia smiling as she nodded in understanding, what she wanted seemed to be made clear in her mind.

 

Sometimes, it seemed as if her pokemon knew her better than she herself did.

 

Steeling her resolve, Riko made up her mind.

 

* * *

 

Grinning, You gently poked Riko’s cheek when the latter finally turned to face her.

 

“You?”

 

“Just thought Riko looked kinda cute so I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Riko felt her own cheeks flare up, too embarrassed to say anything in response as she turned away to face the front.

 

You leaned against Riko’s back, tightening an arm around Riko’s waist, humming as the evening sea breeze enveloped them. She felt Riko stiffening a little at the close contact but soon after, Riko relaxed and they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

Lapras made a small noise that resembled a snort but otherwise left the two trainers that were riding on her alone, continuing through the waters. Several Wailmers came up to the surface of the sea, watching them with curious eyes and You gave them a slight wave, smiling when they returned the greeting with a synchronized loud splash.

 

You and Riko were now traveling through the seas of Route 127, just further out from Mossdeep City. It had only been a day and they’ve been blessed with good weather thus far. 

 

Traveling across the sea with Riko like this wasn’t something she thought she would be doing when she first left Kanto. Then again, it wasn't every day that she almost drowned in the sea of a foreign region and found herself rescued by a beautiful lady. 

 

Most of all, she was glad that she had met Riko.

 

“Hey, Riko?” You pressed her face against Riko’s back, her voice becoming muffled.

 

“Hm?”

 

“ _...Thank you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to cheat a little and also wanted to try something new so i combined day 3 and 4 lol. it's been a long time since i played rse/oras so apologies if there are any inaccuracies. i'm not too sure how to feel about this but it's an Attempt. 
> 
> will be back with more fluff for day 5!


	4. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decides that Riko would look cute in glasses and Riko indulges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, YouRiko Week Day 5 - Megane/Glasses + Dates + Shopping (kind of)

It’s not often that Riko sees You in her glasses. Perhaps it’s the novelty of it, the fact that it’s a rare occurrence that there’s a certain charm when You appears that particular Sunday on their much awaited date, wearing them.

 

It isn’t anything special - the glasses’ black frame is thicker than normal ones, with a round rectangular edge - but Riko decides that she likes the look. It complements You’s navy blue beanie, along with the casual wear that she has donned on.

 

It is only when You had dragged her into an accessory shop and realizes that You’s heading for the assortment of glasses by the far corner that Riko finally decides to ask You about it.

 

“About that... I lost my contacts.” You explains sheepishly, but it’s soon replaced by an easygoing smile. “But it’s fine! It’s been a while since I wore my glasses, and I kinda missed them. And it might be a great idea to look for a new pair too.”

 

Riko’s eyebrow raises at that but she doesn’t comment on it, content with letting You grasp her hand as the latter pulls her towards their destination.  

 

Even as they reach the far most corner of the store, the warmth from You’s hands that were connected to hers continues to linger on, and Riko smiles, regarding her girlfriend fondly as You stares at the array of glasses, eyes sparkling.

 

“Riko-chan, Riko-chan! How do I look?” You peers up, pushing the sides of the shades she had just picked up from the display up a little, beaming proudly.

 

Riko takes a look at the oversized lens and couldn’t help the laughter that immediately slips out. It’s definitely too large for You, though the girl in question doesn’t seem to realize it. It’s adorable yet silly in a way, but Riko likes to think that is part of You’s own unique charm.

 

“You-chan, try this.” Riko homes into a slightly classy blue framed glasses, handing them over to You who accepts it, slightly surprised.

 

“Like this?” You blinks as she turns to Riko, letting the glasses dip a little against the bridge of her nose.  

 

This gives Riko a pause as she stares at You, face red. She coughs into her hand and then clears her throat.

 

_Cute. She’s too adorable._

 

“You look c-cute,” Riko manages to choke out. The grin she’s rewarded with causes Riko to thank the heavens that they’ve decided to enter the shop on impulse. Still flustered, Riko looks away, her eyes focusing on the beanie that You’s wearing - too embarrassed to look at You - unaware that her fingers have been subconsciously fumbling with a pair of glasses next to her on the display.

 

“Riko-chan,” You’s voice cuts in, almost excitedly, and from the girl’s tone of voice, Riko knows that You probably has a new idea. “Riko-chan should wear the glasses so we can match. You’d definitely look cute in them!”

 

Riko furrows her eyebrows skeptically but doesn’t object, her gaze falling onto the glasses that her hands are touching at the moment.

 

Regardless, she decides to indulge in You’s wishes, unable to say no when You’s looking at her like _that_ \- eyes full of hope and anticipation. Riko hesitantly takes the red-rimmed glasses, feeling the unfamiliar light weight of the metal frame on her fingers.

 

Sliding it on, Riko turns to You self consciously.  

 

“How… do I look?”

 

She’s greeted with a rare silence and is also met with an almost dazed look on You’s face. Just when she thinks that maybe glasses don’t suit her after all, or perhaps it doesn’t fit the low ponytail braids she has that day, You suddenly blurts out, “You look really cute!”

 

“Huh…?” Her hands that are reaching for her glasses halt in their movement.  

 

“It really suits you!” You says, and Riko blinks at the sudden burst of enthusiasm emitting from her girlfriend. “Riko-chan looks good with almost anything,” You continues with yet another sincere smile, a smile that easily melts Riko’s heart as the latter feels a familiar warmth rushing up against her cheeks.

 

“T-Thank you.” She finds herself unexpectedly struck by You's genuineness, and it’s almost enough for her to want to pull the girl into a hug. It’s a compliment she hears often, but coming from You, it holds much more _meaning_ , and it does wonders to her heart and mood; just by being next to You is enough to lift her spirits.

 

She doesn’t realize that You has been quietly observing her with a gentle smile, and while Riko’s still slightly distracted, she inches a little closer. There’s a twinkle in her eyes and her lips curve cheekily. You glances around, making sure that no one is looking as she executes her plan.

 

Just as You surreptitiously leans in to sneak a kiss, the clink of metal meeting each other interrupts her attempt and she winces inwardly, belatedly realizing that their glasses have bumped into each other’s.

 

“Sorry-” Both of them start at the same time, and the apology quickly dies in their throat before similar giggles escape from their lips.

 

You’s gaze softens as she takes in Riko’s melodious laughter, feeling a familiar smile forming on her lips while she allows herself to enjoy the moment a little. It’s little moments like these that You treasure a lot - the mundane yet fun days they spend together.

 

“Sorry, Riko-chan. I forgot we’re both wearing glasses.” You apologizes. She’s glad that neither of them is hurt. Riko had been too adorable and she couldn’t resist trying to steal a kiss, even though it did backfire magnificently.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Riko chuckles lightly. It is also this silly part of You that Riko loves. You who's often romantic in her own way, always making almost every single moment they spend together interesting and Riko appreciates these parts of You. 

 

Riko decides to reach out to brush a stray hair away from You’s eyelashes, and with a quick smile, she leans forward and angling her face carefully, Riko seals her lips against You’s, delighting in the surprised gasp that she elicits from her girlfriend.

 

"Got you," Riko whispers as she pulls away, her lips splitting into a huge grin at how dumbfounded and _red_ You looks, still rooted to the ground, unmoving. 


	5. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s unusually cold this Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouRikoWeek Day 6 and 7 - Wish + Christmas

“Mm… Riko-chan, you’re warm and cozy…” You mumbles sleepily, burrowing her head further into Riko’s shoulder while her arms tighten around the latter’s waist.

 

“You-chan, we have to get up, it’s Christmas.” Riko couldn’t resist a giggle, running her fingers through You’s soft and fluffy locks. An affectionate smile rests on her lips, and Riko would have been contented staring at the girl but it is already past 9 am in the morning and they really have to be up.

 

Riko hears a noncommittal grunt but otherwise, there is no movement made or any intention from You to get off the bed.

 

“Come on, You-chan-” Riko’s voice catches in her throat when she feels a sudden softness pressed against the crook of her neck. You continues to place a few more gentle kisses and Riko thinks that it’s unfair how easily You’s able to rile her up like this even when half asleep.

 

But soon after, she feels a growing smile against her neck and Riko realizes that You is already awake.

 

Riko shifts slightly, feeling a tug against her waist that prevents her from leaving the bed. She swats the hands around her gently, and You pouts. “Just a little bit more…”

 

“Dia-san is going to get mad at us if we’re late you know,” Riko says and that finally rouses You up and she groans.

 

“I wish we have the day to ourselves.” You sighs, sitting up just as Riko does. A few seconds later, she finds herself clinging onto Riko, resting her head against Riko’s shoulder again.

 

“You-chan.” Riko’s voice is soft, almost melodic as she squeezes the other girl’s hands. It isn’t as if she doesn’t understand You’s sentiments - it has been getting harder to meet up with You because of college and conflicting schedules, and Christmas is one of the only times when they are able to spend the entire day together. But they have a Christmas party to prepare for with the rest of Aqours. It’s been a while since they saw their friends and Riko knows that the both of them are actually looking forward to seeing them too.

 

She would have to think of something just for the two of them later.

 

“I know, it’s been so long since we saw Chika-chan and the others. I miss them a lot too.” You mumbles, “I just wish the holidays were longer so I can also spend more time with you.”

 

Riko feels her heart constrict slightly at You’s words, unable to say anything in return.

 

“But Riko-chan’s so warm…” You continues to yawn, unmoving.

 

Riko softens at that. “Come on, sleepy head.”

 

You grunts in response, removing herself from Riko reluctantly. It’s hard to get out of bed when the best source of warmth and comfort is right next to her.

 

Once You’s arms are loose, Riko smiles slightly to herself before leaning in, giving You a small peck on her lips.  

 

“Awake now?”

 

You immediately shot up, face tinted a slight pink.  

 

Riko laughs at the uncharacteristic silence from You, knowing that You’s definitely much more awake now.

 

“Merry Christmas, You-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i'd be able to finish all 7 days (even though i kind of combined two days twice) and it was an interesting experience since i've never done something like this before lol. i enjoyed this more than i thought i would so i'm glad i attempted this :')

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i’ve written youriko (or any sunshine fic) so i might’ve gotten a little rusty at this,,, constructive comments are also welcomed! 
> 
> i'm also on twitter @coffee_orz / tumblr @polarbearsign !!


End file.
